A Change In My Life
by ITnee Wilcox
Summary: Songfic. Matrix retreats to a special spot to think about AndrAIa and why he can't find the courage to ask her to marry him even though she has made many serious changes in his life.


A/N: My first fic on the net! I'm so excited. let's get the formal stuff out of the way first. I don't own ReBoot or any of the characters, they belong to Mainframe Entertainment Inc. I don't own any part of the song "A Change in my Life" that one was written by Billy Straus. I heard this song when Rockapella sang it at a concert in my high school a while back and decided to write this. Hope ya like it. Please review.  
  
A Change in My Life  
by ITnee Wilcox  
  
Standing Cold and scared on top of Blue Hill,  
There came one moment when I lost my will.  
  
Matrix looked out across Mainframe from the top tier in floating Point Park. He'd done it again, he had chickened out. He was just too nervous to ask her.  
  
I prayed for mercy, "Lord, please take me away,  
Or give me sunshine where I only see gray."  
  
"And I thought I had put that meek little boy behind me." Matrix mussed.  
  
The past had a hold on me, it can't be denied,  
And the changes didn't come easily.  
  
He hated his past. He had been unable to control anything that had happened around him. Because of this he had strived to become bigger, stronger. After the restart he had thought of little Enzo as a reminded to himself that he had failed. Now they were brothers, two completely different sprites. Enzo was now 1.0 and was experiencing things that Matrix never had. He would teach Matrix some of the things he had learned and in turn Matrix would teach him some lessons he had learned in the games, lessons like never giving up, no matter what others think, say or do. AndrAIa had never given up on him.  
  
I've been lonely, I've been cheated, I've been misunderstood.  
I've been washed up, I've been put down, and told I'm no good.  
But with you I belong, 'cause you help me be strong.  
There's a change in my life since you came along.  
  
She had always been there for him, no matter what. When he had lost his eye she had been there, crying for him, giving him words of comfort and the strength to keep going. He had worked had to prove himself worthy of her friendship and later on, her love. The other small sprites had teased him about is "girlfriend", but they had had no idea how the two had met and came to be or what they were doing so far from home. She was the one and only constant in his life, and he loved her.  
  
Now I don't mind working so hard every day,  
And I don't pay no mind to what people say.   
'Cause after all the pain I've been through,   
Lord knows I'd give up everything just to love only you.   
  
Matrix sat down next to a small pond on the tier. He dipped his fingers into the pond and watched his reflection Ripple. This was always his secret spot, where he would go when he needed to be alone. He leaned against the smooth rock behind him and closed his eyes. He would have to do this soon.  
  
All my life I've held my head bent in shame,   
But now I've found you, and with you I'll remain.   
Lord knows...  
  
He loved her so much and he wanted to prove it to her. He had told her how he felt, bought her flowers and candy, anything he could he for her he did. Now the wanted to have a more permanent relationship with her. When they had met Ray Tracer AndrAIa had been drawn to his gentlemanly manner and Matrix had been jealous.  
  
I've been lonely, I've been cheated, I've been misunderstood.  
I've been washed up, I've been put down, and told I'm no good.  
But with you I belong, 'cause you help me be strong.  
There's a change in my life since you came along.  
  
But when the web creature had hold of her arm it wasn't Ray that she had cried out to, it had been him. He had just been too stubborn to see how much she really loved him.  
  
A man gets crazy when his world is all wrong, And a heart gets weary when it doesn't belong.   
  
"Enzo?"  
Matrix looked up at the sprite that had found him and smiled.  
"Sparky, what are you doing all the way up here?" AndrAIa asked, settling down on the ground beside him.  
He sighed, just saying no had never convinced her before, so he figured it wouldn't now.  
"Thinking, and the answer is, about everything."  
She smiled when he motioned her closer to him. She complied and looked around. "It must be beautiful to watch the sun set from here." She commented as she rested her head on his chest.  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Matrix mentally kicked himself for not thinking before he said it before he realized that there was no one else around to hear their romance.  
AndrAIa leaned over him and kissed him. "You can be so sweet, I wish you were like this more often."  
Matrix smiled nervously at her as she played with his shirt. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to cuddle up with a good book."  
She giggled. "I tried to reach you before, but I couldn't get hold of you so I went looking for you on my own. I got worried when you didn't come home at a reasonable time." She leaned against him as he squeezed her gently with the arm he had just wrapped around her waist.  
  
When the road gets rocky lord you got to keep on  
Let the new light come shining on through  
I've been lonely, I've been cheated, I've been misunderstood.  
I've been washed up, I've been put down, and told I'm no good.  
But with you I belong, 'cause you help me be strong.  
There's a change in my life since you came along.  
  
There had definitely been a change in his life because of her and now was the time to tell her so. "AndrAIa, I love you. I want to be with you forever." Matrix held his breath when AndrAIa looked up at him, surprised.  
"And...?" She coaxed expectantly.  
He glanced around for an excuse -any excuse- but failed. "Um, what I mean is..."  
Stop procrastinating Sparky, I've given you plenty of time to ask." She reprimanded, glaring at him softly, but all he could do was stare at her is shock.  
"How, when did you, who, who told you?" He sputtered.  
"No one had to tell me, I can read you like a book."  
He looked back at his reflection in the pond. "How long have you known?"  
AndrAIa gently pulled him to her and kissed his cheek. "It doesn't matter how long I've known. It rally didn't surprise me."  
"It, it didn't?"  
"No." She gave him a playful shove. "You promised to take care of me for forever, and I know you always keep your promises."  
He bent over her and gently brushed his lips against hers. "I love you so much, Angelfish."  
"I love you too, Sparky." She paused, "You know, every nano you wait on this the more desperate I become."  
He pulled back and sighed. "Is that your subtle way of telling me to get a move on it and just ask you?"  
She smiled and nodded.   
  
I've been lonely, I've been cheated, I've been misunderstood.  
I've been washed up, I've been put down, and told I'm no good.  
But with you I belong, 'cause you help me be strong.  
There's a change in my life since you came along.  
  
"I'm doing it my way though, come on." He stood and helped AndrAIa to her feet.  
"Come on to where?" She asked.  
"Not far, I don't want you to have to sit on the ground." He guided her to the rock and lifted her onto it.  
"If that's what you want."  
"Thanx." He leaned over and kissed her. "This is still hard for me."  
"Why lover? You know my answer, or does it worry you that this rock might tell someone you've gone soft?" She urged gently.  
"No, it's hard for me to find the right words. AndrAIa, you are my everything," He paused. "my always, your are what keeps me together." He got down on one knee. "Angelfish, will you marry me?" He presented her the ring.  
"Of course I will Sparky." She offered him her hand and he slipped the ring on her finger.  
"My lovely lady." he said before kissing her fingers and joining her atop the rock.  
  
I've been lonely(lonely), I've been cheated(cheated), I've been misunderstood. (don't you know)  
I've been washed up(washed up), I've been put down(put down), and told I'm no good. ( hey)  
But with you I belong, 'cause you help me be strong. (so strong)  
There's a change in my life since you came along.  
  
-THE END- 


End file.
